The present disclosure relates to image reading devices and image forming apparatuses.
Image reading devices for reading an image of an original document read image data of an original document in a manner that a light source irradiates light to the original document, and an imaging section receives the light reflected by the original document. Some image reading device performs lighting control on the light source according to the size of original documents. Some image reading device irradiates light only to an original document without irradiating light to a site other than the original document, thereby saving power consumption.